Revolt
by corinne444
Summary: Lina Sparrow is part of a nomadic organization in Almia that plans to overthrow the government. This is what would have happened if Team Dim Sun had taken over in Almia.


**So this is just a short prologuey thing for a story that would be called Revolt about the Almia region...**

**Let me know if you enjoy it and if I should continue it into a full story!**

_With a single gunshot, the last person standing in Blake Hall's way would be gone._

_ He fired the gun, and some Altru worker dropped to the floor. _

_ Must have been one of the blissfully innocent ones - one of the ones who hadn't known that their boss - he, Blake Hall - had been working toward the domination of Almia. However, once they had found out, they had foolishly tried to stop him._

_ Idiot._

_ Blake stepped into his office, hoping to find no unpleasant surprises in it - he preferred not to shoot his workers if he could get away with it. That ultimately was just one less person working for him._

_ No one was inside except his three commanders, the Sinis trio: Lavana, Ice, and Heath. Perfect._

_ Ice stepped forward. "The Transmitter is ready, sir."_

_ Blake nodded coolly, adjusted his dark shades, and turned on the machine Ice had been referring to, careful to stand directly in its beam of light. His image was now being broadcast from every electronic device in Almia. In this day and age, it was safe to assume that this message would be sent to everyone._

_ "People of Almia," he said, trying a closed-lipped smile. Smiling just didn't look natural on his tired face. "I know that many of you are frightened, and many of you are wondering what has happened. The fact of the matter is, a nasty team of people known as Dim Sun have attempted to take over our headquarters." This was true. However, Blake happened to be the LEADER of Dim Sun..._

_ "They failed." A lie. They had succeeded beautifully, and now Blake was going to put his brilliant plan to work. "However, they were close - much too close for comfort. And in order to ensure that they do not attempt to take over again, we must put preventative measures into place." He paused, going through everything in his mind before continuing. "I know some of these regulations may come as a shock to many of you, but believe me when I say they are necessary."_

_ "The first new regulation," he began. "The main weapons used against us today by Dim Sun were none other than Pokemon. This has opened my eyes to something extremely important. Pokemon are, in fact, quite dangerous. We use them today not realizing their strength." He paused again. "Let me repeat that in simpler terms. Pokemon are weapons. They must be regulated as such. Therefore, we are employing the use of devices such as this." Right on cue, Lavana handed him a silvery laptop. "This is known as a Gigaremo. They can be used to make Pokemon docile and under human control. We have Gigaremos on much grander scales on the roof of the Altru Inc. building, where we will be monitoring all Pokemon in the region."_

_ He paused again, heart pounding. This was it. His moment of triumph. Everything was going according to plan. "These precautions are simply to preserve the peace of Almia. No Gigaremos shall be put in civilian hands, for fear of Team Dim Sun once again threatening the peace of the Almia region." Actually, the Gigaremos would be in no one's hands except Dim Sun. Oops. Slip of the tongue. Blake smiled. "And the second regulation, to finish. Pokemon are hereby outlawed for any activity except government defense." He let that sink in for a moment. "To clarify: If Pokemon are ever found in the hands of civilians, the civilians in question will be dealt with as the government sees fit."_

_ He smiled - a real smile, not just for the camera._

_ "This is for your own safety."_

* * *

I am Lina Sparrow.

It's my sixteenth birthday.

No official government document notes my existence.

In fact, no official government document notes the existence of any of my family or friends...which is just as well.

We live wherever we can.

We live however we can.

And for my sixteenth birthday, I am to retrieve a Pokemon from the hands of the government.

**Thank yooooou! Oh, and if you enjoyed this, you might want to check out my story I'm working on as of now, Heart and Soul. THANKS!(:**


End file.
